


From A Galaxy Far Away

by GCFF, SpiceS (GCFF)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Star Wars
Genre: Crossover, Nier: Automata - Freeform, Other, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/SpiceS
Summary: Humanity can be extinct on planet Earth. But that doesn't mean they're extinct through the entire Universe.





	From A Galaxy Far Away

**_Planet Earth, Snowy Mountains Zone. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._ **

 

“So cold ... it's really cold, don’t you think?”

“What did you expect? It couldn't be different, with all this snow.”

 

Two androids climbed a rocky hill in a blizzard. Somewhere behind them, two flight units waited silently for their return. It was thanks to them that they did not have to climb all that mountain on their own; but the blizzard that found them near the top forced them to land and continue the final journey on foot. Their hair was the same color as the snow that covered the mountain, which could help camouflage them in the cold landscape; if it were not for the black, synthetic-lined uniforms that protected their whole body.

 

“Yeah, but... I thought our adapted outfits would handle this weather. But I still feel like every one of my circuits is about to freeze.”

\- The android boy complained in a shivery voice as he tried to overcome the wind's resistance against him. If it were not for the black visor that protected his eyes, he doubted he could see anything in front of him.

 

“Stop complaining. It was you who wanted to explore unknown areas, wasn't it?”

\- The android girl replied, opening a trail in the snow as she went on ahead of him; perhaps as a way to help him overcome the path. And trying not to let her own voice be affected by the cold as well.

“Yeah, yeah...” - _Damn curiosity._

“One affirmation will suffice...”

“Fine! I got it...”

“Besides, it should not take long. The scanner sensors of our pods detected the presence of human habitation in this region. We would already have gotten there with our flight units, if it had not been for this blizzard. We'd better find shelter there than wait in the snow for the storm to pass.”

“Yeah, you're right...”

“And you can take advantage to do all the exploration you want in the meantime.” - That seemed to cheer up the android boy.

“Yes! So... so let's go!” -  He replied hurrying his steps, narrowly missing his companion.

“Wait...”

 

 _“Presence of confirmed human housing ahead. Proposal: seek shelter”_ \- an impartial voice of a pod interrupted the conversation.

 _Definitely to seek shelter_ \- they both thought, rushing forward.

 

In fact, there it was: a structure whose origin could only be human, encrusted in the rocky wall of the mountain like a jewel. Seen from the outside, it did not look too large, but it was definitely different from ordinary human dwellings. Its architecture was strangely reminiscent of the Bunker's technological space environment.

Similarity that seemed even greater as they both drew closer, and realized that the place looked a lot like the take-off and landing deck of flight units. Walking through the lane, they went deeper into the mountain, as if that place were part of the mountain itself - or had been made to look like this.

The android boy could barely contain his curiosity as he walked down that lane, and even more so when they found, at the end of it, a metal gate that very much resembled the elevator doors that the two found in the city ruins from time to time. Only those were bigger. Much bigger. He was hoping that those doors would have enough energy to open and allow them to pass.

 

“Pod 153” - he turned to the tactical unit that served as his support – “How about a little light?”

 

_“Affirmative”_

\- the hovering black pod approached a little more, emitting a beam of light that facilitated exploration in that deeper area of the mountain. And it certainly helped the android boy find what looked like a small control panel on one side of those metal doors.

 

Curious. Elevators generally did not need more than a single button to be triggered. So that should mean ... that those doors should not lead to an elevator. What could there be behind them?

 

"So?" - the android girl asked, the cold that affected her leaving her a bit impatient - "Can you open it?"

"Let me see..." - the white-haired boy replied, testing a few buttons on the panel.

Lights flashed around the large massive doors, and along the track they had just walked through. So there was still energy there, which was good.

 

 ** _“Access denied_** **”** \- a robotic voice warned while the doors remained undisturbed. Which, of course, was not good.

 

The android boy tried pressing other panel keys, intrigued - and more and more curious. Whatever those doors hid behind them, he had to see!

 

 ** _“Access denied”_** \- the robotic voice warned once more as the doors remained motionless.

“9S” - the android girl interrupted his attempts, in a voice that now barely disguised the chill she felt – “Why are you taking so long? Decoding is your specialty, isn't it?”

 _Of course_ , he thought. _The cold must be affecting my logic system._

“Right! Hacking in...”

 

In a few moments they heard the robotic voice again; but this time with a different answer.

**_“Access allowed”_ **

\- it was the message they heard as the doors were activated, moving to allow them to enter. And as soon as they entered, they closed behind them.

Whatever the boy had imagined, what he found was far more than he had expected.

The place those doors guarded seemed to be some kind of aerospace cargo terminal. His suspicions were right: the route they had traveled was a flight lane. There were all kinds of equipment and material for air travel, even some orange pilot uniforms, which were accompanied by helmets with a strange symbol engraved on them. However, that terminal was empty, almost totally unoccupied from any flight unit - except for a small, uncommon aircraft partially hidden in a corner, whose wings were set in an odd cross pattern, resembling a large X.

 

"Well... looks like your curiosity's going to be pretty busy for some time. I'm going to find a place to rest, meanwhile."

\- The white-haired girl sighed, looking a little more relieved to be sheltered from the cold... but searching around for some place that could serve that purpose.

“2B, Wait!” - The boy approached her, holding her hands – “Let's do it together! I, hum... I want to get some rest too, you know?”

 

In fact, he was crazy to explore every detail of that place so exotic, unlike anything he had ever seen before. He wanted to test every panel, study every piece of information, analyze anything he found there - like that strange flight unit forgotten in that hangar. He could barely contain his natural curiosity, which eliminated any tiredness he might be feeling.

But if there was anything more important to him than his curiosity, that was her.

 

"I'm sure we'll find some good place to rest somewhere around here..."

\- he encouraged her, approaching a pair of metal doors in the back of that hangar, which should lead even more into the mountain... while he guided her by the hand. This time, those doors opened automatically as they approached. He had done his job very well, after all.

"Okay..." - The girl answered behind him, with a sigh... and a small smile.

 _Cute..._  - she thought to herself.

 

Again the metal doors closed behind them as they passed, allowing access to a corridor that led even deeper into the mountain.

 

Contrary to what the curious android expected, that place was not very big. The corridor they walked through was cut by another that gave access to a few more metal doors, this time with the appropriate size to allow the passage of someone with the average size of a human; rather than vehicles. And strangely similar to those in the Bunker; but at the same time looking so different from what they used to find in environments built by humans. And this aroused in the android boy a certain... mistrust.

There was only one other place with a structure that resembled the one he was in, with an unusual space design. And this place was an alien mother ship.

 

“2B, wait here for a bit" - he said, putting himself protectively in front of the android girl – “I, hum... I'll make a quick reconnaissance.”

“What? Is that really necessary?” -  She asked suspiciously. There seemed to be nothing there that would indicate any threat.

"Well... it's just for safety, you know? It's just to prevent us from triggering any trap or safety measure unintentionally. Who knows what might happen, right?"

"9S..."

\- she replied, with more concern in her voice than she wanted to show. But he interrupted her before she could continue.

"Look, no worries, okay? I'm sure I can handle it. Recognition is my thing, after all. Wait a little, I'll be back soon!" -  That said, he stepped into the new hallway before she could stop him.

 

The first door he chose to examine opened the way for him as he approached. If there was any security measure there, it certainly wasn't on the doors. Even so, he entered that room carefully, analyzing the surrounding environment. It seemed to be a small meeting room, with some armchairs arranged in a semicircle, and what looked like a holographic projector in the center. There were technological panels on the walls, and what appeared to be strange artifacts on a table in the corner.

He would definitely analyze all that. But not now. He did not want to keep her waiting.

He went to another door, which led to what appeared to be a warehouse. There were boxes on several shelves, perhaps old supplies. There were also the most varied types of pieces and artifacts, whose function he couldn't determine. But they would certainly also receive his attention at a more appropriate time.

Another door revealed what must have worked as a small kitchen. Although there was every kind of utensil there that seemed to be suitable for food preparation, their state of preservation, practically intact, indicated that little had been used.

The following doors revealed small rooms, furnished very simply and standardized: bed, table, some control panels and artifacts of unknown utility here and there. That place did not look like a permanent shelter. It seemed more like a place of temporary stopover between trips. However, there was something different in one of those rooms. The android boy doing reconnaissance did not know exactly what it would be, but one of them seemed a little more... cozy. And there was something else in that room that was not in the other rooms, something that made him choose there as a good place for him and his partner to rest.

Books.

That was what he was now analyzing, curious, after he had come back to get his partner, making sure everything was fine. And he was so concentrating on it, he did not even notice the android girl, sitting on the bed, watching what he was doing. Sometimes, his curiosity even seemed to be... fun.

 

"Aren't you going to rest?"

\- She asked with an equally amused smile, which he could not see, with her back to her, still dominated by curiosity about those books on the shelf.

"Hmm...? Ah, yeah... yeah... I will... in an instant..."

\- he replied as tried to decide which of those unusual books he would start first.

“I see..." - she sighed, still smiling.

In fact, she understood. Both had gone through many things. Several of them far from being fun. After all, they had decided to explore the world in a way they had never done before. They deserved it. And he deserved to express his natural curiosity without risks of causing fatal consequences because of it.

 

"I'll be right here if you need me"

\- she finished, lying down on the bed to leave enough room for one more. And wondering, while activated the standby mode, how long would it take him to realize that there was only one bed in that room.

Those books were very interesting. Different from anyone he'd ever seen before. They were very, very old. Some of them were written in strange languages, with no resemblance to the data in the records he had. One of them seemed to be a study of exotic methods of combat. Another looked like a record of strange life forms, probably... aliens. Not that life forms from outer space were news to them, since their planet had already received one of them. However, the aliens who had invaded their world a long time ago were not recorded in that book.

He flipped through what appeared to be a history book, which seemed to contain records of space battles on distant planets, when a small device fell from that book. Picking up the strange artifact from the floor, he studied it with careful curiosity. What could it be? Some kind of record artifact? A communicator? A holographic projector?

Turning the little device between his fingers, he tried to figure out how it should work. If it still worked. And he soon discovered that yes, it still worked - or almost - when the device began to emit low chirping noise, and some bluish sparks. The android boy almost let the device fall from his hands as a small bluish holographic image emerged. The image was not very well defined, and the sound that accompanied it was also difficult to understand, but it looked like the figure of a human woman.

The android boy watched in surprise as the small image emitted on the device in his hands seemed to come to life. The first human image he had seen since his model was first released. Although the resolution was quite compromised, there was no doubt that it was a human woman.

 

 _“Lu... I mis...u...”_ – her voice, even if it was compromised by the buzzes, still seemed sweet... and saddened. – _“I’m... ur... s... er. We’ll alwa... be... toget... throu... the F...ce... I’ll al...ys... lov...u...”_

_“...Ma... th... Forc... b... wit... u...”_

The message soon ended, making the image disappear. And the device returned to seem only an inert object in his hands.

 

Curious, the android boy turned the little device in his hands, trying to figure out how it worked, so he could see the message again. He even tried to hack the device - if it was technological, then he could access it somehow. But the apparatus remained inert. Maybe that was the last time it could work. Still, his curiosity would not make him quit so easily: maybe there was still some way to fix that artifact. Maybe, if there were the right tools there...

But his thoughts were interrupted by another voice echoing through that room, which had the robotic tone similar to that of the panel from the doors that gave access to that place.

 

\- **_Voice recognition finalized. Access enabled. Opening internal compartment._**

 

The white-haired boy was taken by surprise, as a secret compartment opened on the floor, right in the center of the room. It had been so well disguised in the surrounding environment that it was easily overlooked. Taken over by growing curiosity, the android approached it carefully. Curious or not, this could very well be a security measure against possible intruders, or even a trap. However, inside the compartment that opened, perhaps in response to the mysterious human woman's voice, there was only a small chest.

This one was different from the ones he was used to find from time to time. It was small and rustic, of aged wood, but well maintained. And there was no technological lock that needed to be hacked before it could be opened. Letting the curiosity overcome the caution, the android boy opened the small chest. And inside it, he found just one more strange and unknown artifact.

There was something different about this particular artifact, though. It was cylindrical and metallic, silver with delicate, black and gold pieces and details. It seemed to have a proper weight on his hands, as if to aid in balance while being handled. And although it did not seem to have any source of energy, it still seemed to emit a peculiar energy aura. Though the temperature of the place was still cold, that artifact was not icy to the touch, as might be expected.

The boy analyzed the artifact in his hands, wondering what it would do, how it would work, when his thoughts were interrupted again by a soft and unusual vibration, seeming to traverse the whole structure of that place, awakening his partner from her standby mode. She looked at him questioningly, about to ask what was happening, when the robotic voice issued another warning, the new message of which was totally unexpected.

 

\- **_Spaceship approaching landing hangar. Crew identification confirmed. Enabling access._**

 

...

 

_A... spaceship...?_

The two androids looked at each other dazed. What could that mean? They... were they being invaded again?

 

Neither of them had to say anything. They both ran down the path they had come, toward the hangar through where they had entered that place. Whatever that might mean, if it was a new threat, they had to be there.

 

................

 

They would not have believed if had not seen it with their own eyes. The two androids removed the black visor covering their eyes, as if to be sure of what were seeing right in front of them; and yet they could not believe it.

There was a spaceship where there was nothing before. Newly arrived, no doubt. The hangar doors were still slowly closing after allowing it to pass, and a white, icy mist from the glacial storm outside still swirled in. However, an access ramp had already descended from that ship, and whoever its crew was, was already beginning to disembark.

The first to emerge looked like a small machine stubby. But it just seemed like one. It had the cylindrical body like a machine stubby, with the top ending in a rounded head, but the similarities ended there. This unit rolled its white, blue, and silver body using two long arms attached at the sides of its body, and a third axis beneath it. His silver head moved from side to side, as if his black central eye was making an analysis of the place, while the strange machine emitted incomprehensible beeps. Beeps that seemed to become faster and more nervous, when his black eye met the androids.

Just behind it, a human figure appeared. It seemed to be the same one from the holographic message the android boy had seen before, but she was much more impressive in person. She looked small and delicate, with her brown hair fastened on silky spirals at the sides of her head. But her posture and her gaze were, somehow, both daring and welcoming.

_A human woman...?_

It was as if they were witnessing a miracle. A real human, all dressed in white as an angel. No. As a divine entity. An impossible deity, since it was supposed to be extinct.

She seemed to converse patiently with the third crewmember of that spaceship, who seemed to place itself behind her in a rather frighted way. This one looked like a basic android prototype with no particular human specification or characteristic, as the androids watching them were made. It was entirely metallic golden, and it seemed too clumsy to be a combat unit.

_"Hum... Princess... I'm not sure... I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"Don't talk about the odds, Threepio... Artoo, what is it?"

\- The human woman seemed to have her attention diverted by the increasingly quick and nervous beeps of the little machine in front of her. And soon she understood their cause, as her hazel eyes realized they were being watched by two pairs of startled blue eyes.

The two sides seemed to observe each other for an eternity, each surprised by the unexpected presence of the other. However, for the androids, what they were witnessing meant much more than just an unexpected visit. In front of them was a human presence, real and true. And they felt as if they had been made and existed only for that moment. _There was really a human being there._

The android boy did not know what to do, how he should act, what to say. He did not even notice that still had the metal artifact he had just discovered in his hand, squeezing it nervously. But soon he realized that, when a luminous, greenish blade emerged from the artifact with a buzzing, somehow having been activated by him without realizing it. And that, for some reason, brought forth a gentle and warm smile on the lips of that delicate human woman.

 

"Oh... I see..." - she said, approaching with a confident smile -  "It seems you've found my brother's lightsaber."

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Just a one shoot, an idea that I had a while ago (tbh, I was recovering from a fever, when I heard the Star Wars Force theme playing, and this entire idea just popped in my mind. Yeah, my mind is weird). And that emerged from the idea that, if the two beloved androids from N:A should meet an human being somehow, someday... then, at least, it should be one worthy of their devotion. I guess this special princess, beloved even through a galaxy far away, could fit on this meeting ;)  
> But that's it. I don't really have anything planned out of this. I imagine that this is certainly an unexpected crossover... still, For the Glory of the Force, I hope you had liked it. ^^"


End file.
